Doesn't mean anything,right?
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Eddie goes to a strip club to forget all of his troubles.He wants to drink,have fun,and maybe pick up some girls.It doesn't mean anything though..right?


_**Hey everyone!This one is inspire by Rockstar's Mistress by:Allywashere!That story is amazing:)Warning!Her story is M!Love you all!Much Lovee(Some of these ideas are hers.)**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_

_Chapter 1_

**_Eddies's POV_**

_I had just broken up with my fiancé a couple hours ago._

_She had been cheating on me the whole time,with Dylan Boyde._

_Tonight,I wanted to forget everything,forget her._

_I was gonna go to a strip club,drink and maybe pick up a couple girls,anything to forget her._

_I mean the girls I slept with wouldn't mean anything right?_

_I was lying face down in my apartment when my best friends walked in._

_Ian,Phil,and Tyler walked up to up me._

_We invited Adam,but he had his girlfriend,Melissa._

_And he said that one of his friends worked there so it would be awkward._

_When they came up to me Ian spoke up._

_"Listen Ed,I wouldn't mind going to a strip club,but are you sure you wanna go?I mean your not the type of guy who goes to gentlemen clubs."Ian said._

_I sat up."I'm absouletly sure,I wanna go.I have to forget about Chloe and enjoy myself."I walked over to the table and grabbed some whiskey._

_"Okay,so when down head out?"Tyler said._

_"I'll grab some beers and we can go to the club by car service."They nodded._

_I put down the shot glass and grabbed four beers from the kitchen._

_When we walked into the club,t__he song "Let me hit it"By Sporty-o-(audiostalkers original mix)was blasting through the __speakers._

___I sat down and watched as Ian and Tyler ran over to some girls._

_Phil and I just sat and ordered some drinks at the bar._

_After a couple shots,Phil got seduced by a blonde,named Adrianna._

_They disappeared somewhere off in the back._

_I was just sitting at the bar when a brunette came to the bar and got a water._

_I was staring at her,she was wearing sexy black and red lace lingerie that went up to her mid-thighs and six-inch boots._

_She chuckled and looked at me._

_"My shift hasn't started yet."She said sitting next to me._

_"But,you're dressed for it."We laughed._

_She shook her head got up and left._

_That girl didn't seem like a stripper to me,well besides the clothes._

_When I was talking to her,all my troubles disappeared,too bad everything's back now._

_I was drinking shot after shot,until I was practically drunk._

_I saw as the brunette from before start a pole dance and all the guys ran over._

_I watched from the bar,she looked unhappy about doing this job._

_She felt my gaze from across the club,so she smirked._

_Got off the podium and walked over._

_She stepped on the seat next to me got up on the bar and sat down._

_She leaned over and ran her finger under my chin,sending chills up my spine._

_She laughed and stood up._

_She began dancing right in front of my face,front row tickets._

_Guys began fighting eachother for seats and the bar was full._

_Ian and Tyler were sitting right beside me watching her._

_Ian was drooling so she bent down seductively._

_I was jealous that they were leaning in but,she picked up a glass of water and splashed it in his face._

_Everyone laughed."Close your mouth,lover boy."She said putting her finger on his chin and lifting it up._

_She got back up and went in front of me._

_After five minutes of dancing and making everyone hard,she got off,collected her money and left to the back._

_I left the bar and went to a couch nearby._

_I declined any lap dance offers until the brunette came back._

_"Would you like a lap dance?"She said and __I accepted_

_She got in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders._

_She started going down,dragging her hands with her._

_Her hands were on my knees,so she turned around and bent over,shaking her booty in my face._

_She got closer to me and began grinding against me._

_She must have felt a poke from my little friend because she giggled._

_She turned around and began leaning in for a kiss,but quickly pulled away._

_"Time's up."She said standing up._

_"You're such a tease."I said chuckling._

_She shrugged."It's my job."_

_I handed her five hundred dollars and her expression was priceless._

_She took out four-hundred but,I didn't accept._

_"Keep it."I said._

_"Thanks."_

_I walked off,watching a couple girls dance here and there,wondering where she went._

_A couple hours later,I saw her sitting at the bar,with a beer in her hand._

_"Hey."I said sitting next to her._

_"Hey,can't get enough can you?"She said smirking._

_"No,I can't."I laughed._

_"If you're gonna ask for another dance you don't need to pay,I have a year worth dances,thanks to you."_

_I laughed."Plus.."She grabbed my tie."This one is on the house."_

_**Sorry if this is too strong of a story for some people x)This is probably my last one like you all!Much Love!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


End file.
